


A Moment of Happiness

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Iwa Gai [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: IWA Gai, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi hasn't felt like he truly belonged anywhere for a long time, but here in Gai's arms. This is the only place he can think of that make's him feel like he might actually have a home.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: Iwa Gai [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745467
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	A Moment of Happiness

Home.

A lot of people spoke about ‘home’ in different ways. A physical place to return to or a feeling deep down inside of their soul when they were with a certain person.

It was a topic of debate among many, each of them having a different idea of what made ‘home’ the place they wanted to be. The feelings that awoke deep in their soul when they were in that special place, or with that certain someone. 

Kakashi didn’t have a home. The home he had once, long ago, was spoiled the day he walked into his living room to find his fathers bloody, lifeless body laying there on the floor.

Since then, those feelings of comfort and love had never stuck with him.

There were moment, precious and fleeting, where he felt loved and wanted by Tenzo’s sometimes.

But the only time he feels like there might be such thing as a ‘home’ for him, is the rare moments like now.

Tucked away in Gai’s arms, face hidden away in the Iwagakure shinobi’s neck.

“One of these days you’re going to get caught,” he laughs into Gai’s skin. “It’s true, Kakashi. You can’t keep sneaking into my village just to see me.”

“Are you saying you don’t want to see me anymore, Gai?” The tone is joking, but there’s a real fear in his words. It was dangerous for Gai to love him. Just admitting that was saying that he had loyalties outside of his own village, and if anyone from Iwagakure or Konoha found out about them…

Well, It wouldn’t end well for either of them. That was all there was to say on that topic.

“Did I say that?” Gai’s arm tightened around his shoulders protectively. “No. I just don’t want you to get caught. If you do…”

Kakashi cuts him off with a laugh.

“You really think your Anbu operatives have any hope of catching me?” Pressing a kiss against Gai’s neck, he chuckled when he felt a low grumble vibrating against his lips. “No offense Gai, but Iwagakure has some of the most poorly trained Anbu operatives I have ever seen. They’re not going to catch me.”

“They’re not poorly trained,” Even as he said it, Gai turned to press a kiss against Kakashi’s forehead. Something Kakashi had come to understand as his way of saying ‘I love you’ instead of saying the words out loud. Not that he had any problems with his feelings. Gai had accepted that Kakashi was someone he cared for deeply years ago. Long before Kakashi had been able to accept it. “You just happen to be exceptional. Still, that doesn’t mean you can avoid them forever.”

“Just watch me.” Capture wasn’t an option. If he was caught, he’d have to take his own life. Ensure that there was no way they could get any information out of him about Konoha, even if it meant…

Burying his face deeper into Gai’s skin, he thinks about another world.

A universe where he didn’t have to say goodbye, or worry about the dangers of just visiting Gai. A universe where they’re not enemies, and there’s no danger in him wanting to be by Gai’s side.

A universe he knows deep down that he’ll never be a part of, no matter how much he wishes it could exist for him.

“How long are you going to stay tonight?”

Thinking through his usual list of answers, he starts to run his fingers along Gai’s chest. Drawing out his name on that beautiful, precious skin he so rarely gets to see.

“I’ll stay as long as I can.” he whispered, knowing that the answer isn’t good enough. He just can’t think of anything else to say. He should leave soon. Before the sun comes up and there’s more Shinobi out on the street to catch sight of him. He wants to say ‘never’. To promise that he’ll always stay here, by Gai’s side. Even if it means leaving Konoha behind and being labelled a traitor.

He choices to say neither.

For now, he’d rather just pretend that there is no urgency. That he’s allowed to enjoy himself right where he is for just a bit longer.

That he can stay in the only place he has ever considered home in years.

“There’s no rush,” Gai presses a gentle kiss against the top of his head. “Take your time, Rival.”


End file.
